Hanyou meets Jinchuuriki
by 13storytellers
Summary: Inuyasha Naruto crossover! Inuyasha goes to the Naruto world to kill the Kyuubi, but is closely followed by Narraku...an adventure ensues! See how well 2 different worlds can meld together. Demons will meet,and a battle shall ensue! R&R No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, fans! WE are making OUR first real step into the realm of Anime/Manga fiction! OUR younger brother's attempt was a bust, but this will be different. This is about OUR specialty…Crossovers! WE enjoy both Naruto and Inuyasha, but cannot find a crossover that suits US… so WE'LL write one! This is post time skip in Naruto Time, and anytime after the band of 7 in Inuyasha. **

**WE do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! **

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

The Naruto World is an Island-Continent, cut off from the Inuyasha world by 300 miles of water. Both sides know very little of each other and false myths (with a few true stories) were told. It was very rare that anyone ever visited the other land, and they were never important. Now, see what happens when a ninja from Konoha goes to feudal Japan, with bad intentions……………………

Inuyasha and his friends were going about their normal business. Well, actually, "normal" for them meant fighting one or a horde of demons in a life-or-death struggle. Today, they were restocking on supplies in a local village.

"Hey, what's all the commotion over there?" Kagome asked as they approached a crowd of chattering people.

"Who cares? It's not important!" Inuyasha replied, walking into the crowd as if nothing was happening. The rest of them followed.

It was when they got into the center that the fate of this story was sealed.

"It's you!" said a voice. Inuyasha turned to see who was speaking. It was a strange, red-haired man dressed in strange clothes, a woman of the similar appearance stood beside him. The man quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, "The half-demon, Inuyasha! Thank Goodness!"

"Get off me you weirdo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jerking his arm away.

"But our village! It needs your help! The priestess Kaede said you could help us!" The woman interjected, "Please just hear us out! We come from the Outer Continent!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were suddenly interested.

"So _that's _the commotion! Outsiders are here!" Sango shouted.

"Inuyasha let's hear them out at the inn, this may be interesting…" Miroku interjected.

"Fine, Whatever! Let's just go already!" Inuyasha retorted, already annoyed by the whole business.

"Wonderful!" The woman said, "I'm Tasuda Mora and this is my brother, Feto. We are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. See you at the inn!"

"Before you go," Miroku said, "I would like to say that you are a very fine woman…would you bear my children?" That earned him a slap from Sango.

Later that night…

"So your ninja?" Shippo asked after a lot of explaining, "You don't _look _like it."

"We are not the cheap imitations you have here," Feto explained "We are _true _ninja! And if you were listening, you would know all about Chakra and jutsus and all that jazz. Now down to business… Our village is inhabited by a dangerous demon, probably more powerful than any one you've ever faced!"

"I doubt it…" Kagome said.

"You must be talking about that Ryukotse (did WE spell that right?) and the leader of the Panther tribe. But _this _demon is so powerful, just a swish of its tails can cause earthquakes and tsunamis, and when one of its tails lash out, it can level entire mountains." That shut _everyone _up.

"It is called the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the biju, and the most powerful. 15 years ago, it attacked our village…" They basically explained what happened, except… "The Yondaime turned it into a young child, and the Sondaime claimed that his last wish was for the Demon to grow up normally, and that the Demon was _sealed _in a normal baby. He was clearly under the Demon's influence! But we were forced to obey. Now we constantly live in fear, as the Demon threatens to unleash its power on us yet again. We can do nothing, as we are under orders from the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who believed the Yondaime!"

"And, worst of all," Mora continued, "The Kyuubi has been allowed to become a ninja! They are teaching it jutsus and everything! We need you to destroy it before it is too late! The Demon has done many wrongs, mostly disguised as childish pranks. But there have been many murders placed on other ninja, but we believe it was him. We ask you, we _beg _you, save our village! In return, we shall give you these!"

She held out her hand, in it were 3 jewel shards.

"Where did you get those?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Does it matter?" Feto answered.

"No. But I don't need an excuse to kill a demon as despicable as that!" Sango seethed, as the others nodded in agreement, "It killed all those people, and is now trying to live among them!"

"But a fox demon wouldn't do that!" Shippo objected.

"This isn't the kind we're used to, Shippo!" Inuyasha replied, "When does our boat leave?"

"As soon as possible! First thing tomorrow!" Feto replied, "By the way, the demon has corrupted some of our village's children, so they may defend him. He goes by a human name. When looking for him, ask about…Uzumaki Naruto!"

**That's the Prologue! R&R…No flames! This is sizing up to be a great fic! Once again, review and No Flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Chapter is here! This time, Naruto is in it. WE do not read the manga, as WE cannot get a hold of it, so WE are going by what WE read on so do not criticize if WE are inaccurate. And to Vixen of the Flame, WE don't plan any pairings, sorry, but please continue to read. WE do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Unaware of what was going on at least 300 miles away, Uzumaki Naruto was on a solo mission…catch that goddamn cat! Again!

It was a low-rank mission that had to be given to the last Genin of the Rookie Nine. Naruto was seething as he was thinking of how much easier it would have been to give this mission to Konohamaru's team, as it had 3 brats.

It took the jinchuuriki 5 seconds to catch the cat, and 5 minutes to get it to its owner, reveling in the cat's suffering as the lady smothered it in kisses. He turned toward the Hokage's Tower and ran off to complain to Tsunade.

At the tower…

"I bet you had a good laugh, didn't you? Assigning me _that _old mission! At least give me a _decent _Genin mission, Baka!" Naruto complained.

"Relax, Naruto, the next Chunin exams are in 5 months!" Tsunade pointed out, "Just be patient!"

"Come on! 5 months! I can't wait that long! Do you at _least _have any news on…you know?"

"No, please, be patient!" Tsunade replied, "It's not like anything exciting will happen 2 days from now!"

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha stood before a steamboat, something never before seen in feudal Japan. Everyone except Kagome was impressed with the "Advanced" tech of the Outer Continent.

"This must be what it's like in Kagome's time!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

"Not really, we have electric boats!" Kagome said defensively, though still impressed that people in that era could have steamboats.

"We also have many more things there, like TV." Feto explained, which got everyone excited,

"Off to uncharted territory!" Shippo shouted, jumping onto the boat.

1 day later…

"How much longer 'til we're there!" Inuyasha yelled, bored with the trip.

"24 hours, so let's just speak about your job." Mora said, "I trust the demon slayer has a plan?"

"We don't plan, we improvise!" Sango replied.

"Fine, we'll go back to navigating." Mora said, and they left.

"Now that they're gone, Miroku, what have you learned from the scrolls?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, it seems that they are telling the truth. The history scrolls say that the Demon was sealed in a child, as they said it would. I also know that they were, unfortunately, not exaggerating about the Kyuubi's power. It also says it has unlimited energy, or 'chakra'. The chakra makes it different from the Demons we have. Also, demons are not as abundant there. In fact, only the 9 biju exist as demons there. Now, I can't deny that saving the village from the Kyuubi will come at a cost, as we will be punished for breaking the law, most likely. But maybe, being released from the Kyuubi's influence, they will thank us." Miroku said, "Also, this 'Uzumaki Naruto' is known as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, so we can't know what to expect."

"Powerful Demon, consequences, odds," Inuyasha grinned, "Nothing we can't handle!"

"Even so," Shippo seethed, "I wish _I _could fight it! It gives fox demons a bad name!"

"_All _demons get a bad name, Shippo!" Inuyasha told him, "So don't complain!"

"Here's an idea!" Kagome said, "Let's fight it outside of the village, so not to hurt any humans!"

"Fine, fine!" Inuyasha shouted, "I don't give a rat's ass _where _we do it! Just as long as we get it _done_!"

While they were speaming, they were unaware of a large boat following behind them...

**Shorter Chapter than last time, but oh well! The fight will be either next Chapter, or the Chapter after. Please, Review if you read this! WE repeat, if you read it, review it to tell US what you think! No Flames, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! The fight will take a chapter, and will start next chapter, so brace yourselves! WE like the reviews WE'VE gotten so far! Keep'em coming, people! Give us detailed reviews of what you liked about the fic so far! WE do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"Land!" Kagome shouted, jumping off the boat as they landed.

"So, this is 'Fire Country', right?" Sango inquired.

"Yes and Konoha is close, let's head out!" Feto exclaimed, "To Konohagakure!"

"A name that really rolls off the tongue!" Shippo said, not wanting to be left out.

A few miles east…

Another boat was landing, and out stepped a woman with fans. Any Inuyasha fan would recognize her as Kagura.

"So _this_ is the Outer Continent…" She mused, "So fragile…so vulnerable…too peaceful!" She looked up to the boat, "Lord Naraku! Why do we want to come here, again?"

"Because…" A voice from the boat said, "There are a powerful demon and 3 jewel shards here."

"Oh, right." Kagura replied, "But we need to know our way around…"

"Not a problem." Naraku responded, "Seek out the one we've heard so much about…Orochimaru!"

A few hours later…

They stood before the gates of Konoha, as Mora and Feto stood before them.

"Now, there are a few rules around here…" Mora explained, "But the only one we need to tell you about is…do _not_ mention the Kyuubi! When talking about it, use the word Naruto. Mentioning the Kyuubi is punishable by law!"

"Strict." Inuyasha said, "Now let's find it quick."

The minute they stepped inside, though, they were immediately distracted.

"Exotic food, TV, new stuff to see!" Shippo yelled excitedly, "Can we sightsee for a bit! I'll hide my tail! Please?"

"It couldn't hurt…" Kagome said, "What do _you _think, guys?"

Everyone except Inuyasha agreed, but he was outvoted.

A little later, at Ichariku's…

"So…this 'Ramen'…it's tasty?" Miroku asked.

"You bet! I had it at Kagome's once and it was delicious!" Inuyasha told him, after ordering 5 miso ramens, one for each of them.

Unbeknownst to them, their intended target was sitting next to Inuyasha. Seeing a fellow ramen-lover, Naruto induced a challenge.

"So, you like ramen, too?" He said to Inuyasha, "I bet I can eat more Ramen than you…Hey! You have dog ears!" He exclaimed, pulling on them.

"Hey! Cut that out you brat! I'm an Outsider, for your information!" Inuyasha yelled, "Now, back to that challenge, you're on!"

"Loser pays for the ramen!" Naruto said in his usual obnoxious voice, fascinated with a challenge from a "Super-Foreigner".

Now, needless to say, Naruto was the bigger ramen-lover, having eaten at least 3 servings each meal for his whole life. Kagome had to clean out the moneybag to pay the bill.

"He…he's not human!" Shippo exclaimed, "He's a force of nature…of gluttony!"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm not gluttonous! I'm just really hungry!"

"Well, let me just say, if your parents knew what you were doing…" Sango started to say, but stopped at the look Naruto gave her, "You…don't have parents, do you?"

"No, and I never did! So don't ask!"

"Who takes care of you, than?"

"Three people…Me, myself and I!" The conversation ended there.

"Judging from that headband, you're a ninja." Miroku observed.

"Well…anyway…good stomach!" Said a very full Inuyasha, "What's your name?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin, and gave his usual response. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

The group went silent. It registered that their target had been found.

Naruto noticed as their looks changed from casual to pure loathing, and sensed a bad event approaching.

"_You!_" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Naruto.

He then ran out of the building, and jumped clear out of the village! His friends following.

"Real subtle…" Kagome whispered as they approached the clearing where Inuyasha was.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Naruto yelled, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I know what you are, Kyuubi!" Inuyasha yelled, Naruto was stunned…"I came here to kill you! I was hired by two people out of your influence!"

"Influence?" Naruto was still stunned, but it looked like another struggle for his life. Of course, this would be the first non-ninja he ever faced.

"We're here to free these people from you, vile demon!" Miroku yelled.

"You killed all those people, and then attempt to be Hokage! You don't deserve to live!" Sango yelled.

"Look, the Kyuubi is just sealed within me!"

"That's what you've told everyone!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Enough talk! Let's kill it!" Inuyasha charged forward and Naruto, seeing no other way out, did likewise.

In the village, there was one witness to see Naruto get taken away. It was Rock Lee.

"Oh my God! I've got to tell the others!" He yelled as he ran off.

**Long Chapter! Please review! Make them good! No pressure, WE like the ones WE'VE gotten so far! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Thank you for the reviews…Keep them coming! This Chapter will contain one hell of a clash, it's a must-read! Keep Reviewing! WE do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. **

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Orochimaru paused as he stepped into the secluded area the strange woman who called herself Kagura had said to go. She had appeared at his village an hour ago and trashed it. She had said she was an Outsider.

She had taken out a few of his ninja before he would listen. He only knew this "Naraku" had to be fierce. And when that baboon-clad demon appeared in front of him, he knew he was right.

"Orochimaru…" Naraku said calmly, "One of the 3 Sanin. I require your valuable services…"

"What do you want?" Orochimaru asked, seemingly unfazed. On the inside, however, he was truly scared for the first time in years.

"First, your reward…" Naraku said, and behind him stood an army of demons.

That interested Orochimaru as only an unholy legion of demonic power could.

"Tell me what I can do…partner!" He said with his snake-like grin.

Back at the Leaf village…

"So…Naruto was kidnapped by a dog-eared man?" Kiba said condescendingly after Lee had told his story.

"Yes!"

"And then he flew out of the village?" Neji repeated in the same tone as Kiba, "Isn't this the part where you use the drunken fist?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but why would I make this up?"

"One, everyone knows you're a baka." Sakura said (No Lee bashing, but _everyone_ is crept out by his overreaction to everything, especially Sakura.), "And two, who ever heard of a flying dog-eared man?"

It was then that a passerby said, "Oh, you must be talking about the Outsiders, they _are _here, one has dog ears as a matter of fact!"

All went silent.

"Where did they go?" Sai asked frantically.

"To the clearing in the forest east of here…" The villager started to say before everyone went running in that direction without question. Not even Lee asking why they believed a complete stranger over him.

Back for Naruto…

Naruto fell hard against a tree. It was 5 minutes into the fight, and he was already losing. He didn't know how, but that dog-man had wiped out all of his clones with swipe of his sword, shouting "Wind Scar".

Naruto got back up and was soon creating a rasengan, charging at Inuyasha, who merely jumped out of the way and slashed Naruto's back. Naruto fell to his knees.

"Give up!" Inuyasha yelled, but then he saw Naruto's back heal. Red Chakra began to swirl around him. Power unlike any other filled the air.

"What _is _this?" Sango yelled.

"It must be unleashing its true power!" Miroku called back before screaming in pain.

When the transformation was complete, what was once a mere 15 year old boy was a demonic being with 3 tails made of Chakra. His features were more feral, and he just emanated bloodlust.

Inuyasha smiled, "_Now _we're talking!"

Naruto suddenly disappeared, reappeared behind Inuyasha, and hit with Chidori and Rasengan at the same time. Before Inuyasha could get up, Naruto slashed him on the back with a look that screamed "payback".

Naruto began to create the Odama Rasengan, but Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga and hit it as it came for him, sending it back at Naruto 10 fold. That was the backlash wave, and it hit hard.

Naruto healed, but not completely, and created 50 clones, 10 latched onto the tetsaiga, and the rest hit Inuyasha with the Odama Rasengan, which would have killed him had he not blocked with his sword's sheath, but causing a few injuries nonetheless.

Suddenly, Inuyasha dug into a wound, and used "Blades of Blood", whipping out all of the clones, including the ones on the tetsaiga, and hurting Naruto. He then followed up with Wind Scar, blowing Naruto into a nearby cliff.

Before the smoke had cleared, two pillars erupted from the cliff and rammed into the ground where Inuyasha had been moments before, jumping at the last second. Naruto ran down the pillars with inhuman speed and slashed at Inuyasha, who blocked with his sheath. They then went into close range combat.

"What a fight!" Shippo commented, "It's so cool!"

"Don't you think we should help?" Kagome asked.

"No! Stop!" Said a voice. They turned to see 11 teenagers and a giant dog run toward them. Kirara growled and went big at the sight of a dog bigger than she was.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"Naruto's friends!" Hinata said, panting.

"These must be the corrupted children…" Miroku began.

"Corrupted?" Ino exclaimed, "What are you talking about! Naruto's no Demon!"

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but you are under the influence of a Demon!" Sango told them.

"Is _that _what you've been told?" Sakura shouted, "Listen, we know some villagers probably hired you, but _they _were the liars! Naruto's good!"

Sango, having seen Naruto in the Kyuubi state, didn't believe her.

Naruto had gotten sick of punches and kicks, so he used a substitution jutsu just as Inuyasha hit him. Appearing behind Inuyasha, Naruto used the Fire-Dragon jutsu, but Inuyasha merely slashed him, being protected by his fire-rat kimono.

Naruto started to get up, but another Wind Scar Came at him, only his Chakra Barrier saved him. Naruto tunneled underground, leaving no hole behind. Inuyasha looked around, waiting for him to pop up, but then a pair of hands grabbed his ankles, and he was whipped into the air as 1000 clones came out and whipped him around like a lasso (AN: He used this move on Sasuke, remember?)!. He smashed Inuyasha into the cliff, and then had the clones self-destruct in a burst of Chakra.

Both knew the end was near, so both got ready. Naruto charged up the Odama Rasengan, Inuyasha charged the Red Tetsaiga. They charged.

"I've got to help Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running toward the battle, arrow ready, Shippo clinging onto her.

"Wait! Stop!" Sakura shouted.

It all happened in an instant. Naruto, Inuyasha, and Kagome's arrow collided. There was a flash…and then Naruto, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were on the ground, unconscious. Both groups ran to their friends. Their hearts were beating, but where were their minds?

**So the match ends in a tie! But what has happened to Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo? Find out…Next Chapter! R&R. WE expect at least 3 good reviews before WE update. Good ones, more than 1 sentence, and telling what you liked! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! A lot of you have been telling US how Inuyasha should find out the truth. They were good ideas, but OUR idea leaves them in the dust! WE do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. **

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

The rookie 9, Gai's Team, Miroku, and Sango stood over their friends. They had been shocked. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Naruto lay unconscious before them.

Finally, Sakura spoke up, "I need to go get help!"

"No!" Miroku said, "Why would you heal the Kyuubi!?"

"Naruto is not a demon, he's a Jinchuuriki! The people who hired you were probably prejudiced villagers!" Kiba exclaimed angrily.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Sango demanded.

"We'll let Naruto explain when he wakes up!" Sakura told them, "In the meantime, I need to get Kakashi and Yamato!" She ran off.

The others just sat there, waiting.

But what was going on with the unconscious ones...?

Inuyasha got up and looked around. He was in some kind of dark room. A huge cage was in front of him. Beside him were Kagome, Shippo, and Naruto in normal mode. The minute Naruto saw him, he went into a defense stance, Inuyasha charged.

**Stop at once! **A voice boomed, Naruto turned towards the cage.

"Shut up, Kyuubi! This is _your _fault!" He shouted.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, looking from Naruto to the fox, as if to confirm that they were separate entities.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha shouted.

**Isn't it obvious? You were deceived! The brat was telling the truth? And how did you get here? Well, with that bust of power, I was able to drag your minds into the seal!**

"I don't care if they were tricked! Punish them or something!" Naruto shouted.

**Now listen. I can see into the half-demon's memory, and I will show both of you how mush the other has suffered! **

There was a flash and Naruto was flooded with Inuyasha's memories. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome, meanwhile, were taken into Naruto's memory.

**Short Chapter, WE know! But WE just want to stop there! Were you surprised by who explains everything! WE bet you weren't expecting it to be the Kyuubi himself! R&R, review, tell us what you think, etc.! **


	6. Chapter 6

**WE ARE SOOOO SORRY! WE haven't updated in over a month! You must understand, however, that WE have a life outside of Anywho, WE are using Notepad to type this and do not know what difference it will make, please do not be mad at US!**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a strange village, like nowhere he had been before. Now, he knew better than to think that the Kyuubi had teleported him to a distant land, but where was he?

Where he was registered in a second when he saw what looked like a chibi-version of Inuyasha.

_What the hell is going on? _Naruto wondered.

The Chibi was sitting on a small flight of stairs, watching other children play catch. A look of longing lingered on his face.

Suddenly, one of the children missed the ball, and it bounced over to Inuyasha. A look of excitement went over his face as he picked up the ball and ran over to the children, who recoiled in fear.

"W-w--w-what do want with us?" A small boy stuttered.

"Um...Here's your ball. I caught it, so can i throw it, too? Maybe even...play with you?" Inuyasha asked in a way that was so unlike the aggressive fighter Naruto remembered, leaving him puzzled.

"We don't want it!" A particularly bold boy shouted, pulling out a knife, "Stay back, my father gave me this to protect myself from the likes of you!"

Inuyasha began to back off, but Naruto could see a look of cockiness in the boy's eyes, Naruto knew what was coming.

"Freeze, Half-Demon!" The boy shrieked, "It's time for me to be a hero, and rid the world of _you_! Prepare to die!" He yelled as he charged forward.

Inuyasha, however, merely dodged the knife and punched the boy in the side of the head. Then everyone around them froze. Inuyasha looked as if he knew he had made a mistake.

"Attacking an innocent boy!" A villager yelled. Naruto knew good and well that they were yelling at Inuyasha.

Within a minute, the air was filled with rocks, all aimed at the innocent child called a demon in his town, which was all-yoo-familiar to Naruto.

Just then a young woman stepped in front of Inuyasha and sheilded him from harm, Naruto could only guess it was his mother, speaking soothing words to sheild him from a world of pain...

And then it jumped to her funeral, Naruto watched a slightly-older looking Inuyasha silently cry at her funeral. After years of protection, he was now alone in the world...

And so Naruto was taken through the rest of Inuyasha's life up to the day Inuyasha met Feto and Mora, marveling at his strength and endurance, matching his own...

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha...

Kagome's feet touched the ground. After spotting Inuyasha and Shippo beside her, she realized that they were back in Konohagakure.

"What happened?" Kagome asked retorically, only to see Inuyasha ignoring her, staring into space, "Inuyasha?"

"This place...it has no smell. I can only see and hear. This isn't normal."

"What do you think the Kyuubi did?" Kagome asked, "Were we really decieved?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to track those two down and find out!"

"Hey guys, look over there!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing at what looked like a Chibi-Naruto, "I think we're in his memory..."

**No time to write more, sorry! WE promise to update more frequently! R&R! Review! WE hope to get as many reviews in a few days as WE did this past month! Its a stretch, but WE can dream, can't we? If you are into video games, check out OUR other fics! Review this fic, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WE are very sorry for the wait! WE have been doing so much writing for school, WE could barely find time to write for fun anymore! WE are a bad person, and WE are sorry! Please, enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Kagome looked where Shippo was pointing. Crazy blonde hair, blue eyes, that was him alright, but chibi.

"Just when I thought I'd seen everything." Inuyasha mumbled, "Okay so we know the kid isn't the demon, so what's the point of this?"

But he kept looking. Something in that boy's face was… nostalgic.

Naruto was on a lone swing, watching other children play, with other children or with their parents. No one offered him to play or even bothered to look at him. Well, the parents did, but it was a look that screamed "I wish 1000 gruesome deaths upon you!"

"Strange," Kagome remarked, "If the Kyuubi had the villagers under its influence, why are they so… cruel?" She looked to Inuyasha for an answer, but only saw him staring at the boy.

"Those two siblings lied to us…" He said quietly, "The kid told the truth…"

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"Look at those…people!" He burst out, "It makes sense! That fox destroyed a lot of the village, and when it was sealed in him, they blamed everything on HIM! They couldn't let it go! _They're _the demons, not…" He stopped, took a deep breathe, and calmed down. The place blurred as they were taken through more of his life.

From the day he found out about the Kyuubi, to his mission in the land of waves, his defeat of Gaara, etc. With each passing memory, Kagome marveled at how Naruto and his friends were so strong at the age of 12. Both she and Shippo nearly cried when Sasuke left the village. It went on and on up until that very day.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

All too soon, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Naruto were back in front of the Kyuubi. For a moment, there was silence.

Then, Inuyasha and Naruto looked at each other with a mutual respect. But Naruto, being Naruto, couldn't stay quiet for long…

"The place you live in is _so cool!_" He blurted excitedly, "There's Demons and Jewels and all kinds of stuff! And that sword is SWEET! Let me see!"

"Dream on!" Inuyasha yelled, putting his hands over the sheathed tetsaiga defensively, "This is MINE! Don't you have your _own _things?" Kagome laughed at this.

**Well, my work here is done! **The Kyuubi declared, **Now go away! You're disrupting my solitude!**

When they woke up, they were all in one hospital room. As Both sides got up, they saw their comrades glaring at the other.

"Don't kill him!" Inuyasha said aloofly, "This will take a lot of explaining, so I'll let Kagome do it!"

**That's it! Be disappointed if you will, but WE took time out of OUR busy schedule to _write _this… the least you could do is REVIEW it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for the next Chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! They pwned! You all pwn! Once again, WE apologize for the wait, with the same explanation. Please don't hate US! **

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Orochimaru took his "guest" to his current lair to discuss their plans. Orochimaru had no idea what the baboon-clad demon wanted, but he did not care. With the promise of power, all fear of had evaporated, and Orochimaru was back to his old self. In no time, they were at his lair.

"Is he that 'Naraku' we've heard about, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto inquired upon seeing him.

"Of course. Now, please, go somewhere else, we have important matters to discuss."

Once Kabuto was gone, the two antagonists went right to business. After a little explanation of the separate lands, they began their deal.

"I can see why you would want this jewel so bad…" Orochimaru said, "But what do you need from the Kyuubi?"

"I obtain power by absorbing other demons…" Naraku replied, "If I absorb the Kyuubi, with or without the Jinchuuriki, I will gain its Ultimate Chakra, a more powerful shield, a faster healing rate, and add its power to my own. As is very clear now, it would be a valuable asset."

Orochimaru mulled over this. If he went through with the deal, he would gain a very capable army, outside resources, and one less enemy. And now, there was a bonus. If Naraku absorbed the Kyuubi, Akatsuki could never get it, eliminating any chance of their success.

'Truly a win-win situation' he thought deviously, "We have a deal…"

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

After a _long_ explanation, all disasters had been averted. Grudgingly, both sides mentally shook hands.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Miroku started.

"I guess we should leave, then." Sango replied.

"Not quite yet," Tsunade stated as she entered the room.

"Who the hell is that?" Said the easily-annoyed Hanyou.

"This is the 5th Hokage, Tsunade." Miroku answered, "Don't let her looks deceive you. Though she may look young, she is 53 years old!" He said it with a look that told Kagome that he learned that fact after asking her to bear his children.

"Anyway," Tsunade continued, "We cannot allow you to leave until you tell us about the two ninja who hired you. They went beyond our laws and hired an assassin on a fellow ninja."

"Don't call me an assassin!" Inuyasha blurted defensively, "If you _must _know, it was two redheads, brother and sister, named Feto and Mora Tasuda!"

"I see… Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Find these two; see if they are still in the village. Attempting harm on another Leaf Ninja is treason!"

"Hai."

Tsunade returned her gaze to Inuyasha and co.

"Until these two are apprehended, we cannot allow you to leave, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Kagome replied, "They have something we need. They used it to persuade us to come here." She proceeded to explain the Shikon Jewel. "This is all we've collected so far…"

She took out the half-completed jewel, when something unexpected happened…

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi lifted its head and sniffed, then roared in shock.

"**The Jewel! She has it! I must obtain it! With it, I can break this accursed seal!"**

He gave a mighty roar, and in an instant, Naruto was in his four-tailed transformation.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Four-Tailed Naruto lunged at Kagome, who dodged.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Shippo exclaimed as the (thankfully 1st floor) Hospital room began to literally heat up.

**Give me that Jewel, NOW! **Naruto/Kyuubi demanded.

"Emergency! Sai, get Yamato!" Tsunade ordered, "Why the hell did he leave!?"

"W-w-w-what's going on?" Shippo stuttered as Naruto/Kyuubi made another lunge for the jewel.

"It's Naruto's 4-tailed form!" Sakura shouted, "Now the _Kyuubi _has control!"

"It must have sensed the jewel!" Miroku explained, "No Demon can resist its power!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and got between Naruto/Kyuubi and Kagome.

"I'll keep him busy until that Yamato guy gets here! Run, Kagome, don't let him get the jewel!" He ordered.

As if to add irony to the thing, Naruto/Kyuubi ran past Inuyasha and chased Kagome out the window. Inuyasha, in turn, chased Naruto/Kyuubi. More ironic, Yamato arrived 2 seconds later and also gave chase, with Sakura close behind.

5 minutes later, a deafening roar was heard from the forest, meaning that Yamato was successful in resealing the Kyuubi. It was once again safe to breathe.

**Sorry for taking so long, but WE wanted to make the Chapter longer than usual. WE were very happy with the number of reviews WE got last time, please try to send in even more! R&R. Thank You! J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9! Due to events in the Naruto Manga, something will change… By the way, please try to give reviews like you did in Chapter 7, WE were very disappointed in Chapter 8! WE do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

After a brief discussion of their plans, the two antagonists went into separate quarters. After about an hour of searching the room and checking out the door, Orochimaru looked to the window.

"Suigetsu, is it safe?" He inquired.

"Hai, Sasuke." Said a figure at the window, "You may undo that repulsive Genjutsu now."

"Orochimaru's" eyes suddenly glowed red with the Sharingan, and then in his place stood Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's "killer".

"So, why are you _really _making deals with this guy?" Suigetsu, a blue shinobi carrying the late Zabuza's sword, asked with a smirk.

"Obvious, isn't it? I need any source of power I can get to fulfill my goal." Sasuke replied coldly.

"A long way to go to kill one man, isn't it?" Was what Suigetsu almost said, before remembering how fatal that would be. Instead, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to kill that Uzumaki kid yourself?"

"Who says I won't? I just need to get rid of that fox."

"Oh, I see. Little rascal, aren't you?"

"Shut up and tell me what you're here for!"

"Just to tell you that while we don't know where these 'Jewel Shards' are, Juugo managed to find out who has them!"

"Oh…Do tell."

Unknown to them, Naraku had a poison insect spying on the conversation. None of this was news to him, however, he could see right through the Genjutsu. He didn't care however. As far as he was concerned, who it was didn't matter, only the Jewel Shards did.

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Naruto lay on the bed, silently cursing at himself. He couldn't believe he let the Kyuubi take over so easily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Sango consoled, "The Shikon Jewel is every demon's desire. The Kyuubi must have wanted it _bad_!"

"Yeah…" Naruto replied quietly, more from exhaustion than from shame.

"Where are your friends?" Sai asked.

"Out." Sango replied, "Sightseeing, info-gathering or otherwise. We can't leave until we find the jewel shards. I think I should be exploring, myself." With that, she left, leaving only the members of Cell 7 in the room.

"When can _we _leave?" Naruto whined.

"After you rest up, so go to sleep!" Sakura ordered.

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Miroku walked around the village, having split up from the rest of the group to do his own "sightseeing". He stopped at the bathhouse, seeing a strange old man with big white hair staring through a peephole. (OMG! That means...)

"What are you doing?"

"EEP!" The man quickly turned around to face him. "N-n-NOTHING! Just research!"

"Research that involves watching young women bath?" Miroku inquired, staring through the hole.

"QUIET!"

"WHAT?" A shrill voice came from the other side. "PERVERTS!"

"RUN!" the man ordered, to which Miroku complied.

………………….Later………………

"You idiot! You interrupted my research!"

"Please tell me what you were researching." Miroku asked, "And who you are…"

The man's eyes twinkled.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am the wandering auther of the Icha Icha series! One of the legendary Sannin! Ladies swoon before the handsome might of the one, the only Toad Sage… JA-RAI-YAAAA!" He announced in a long winded, toad summoned in the middle, kabuki-style way.

"Uhhhh-huh" Miroku said, unimpressed, "A ninja… and an author…"

"Don't believe me? Read my first book, Icha Icha Paradise!"

Miroku nonchalantly accepted, but was hooked on the first sentence of the perverted book.

_This man is a genius! _He thought…

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

In the Hokage's office…

"Say that again?" Tsunade yelled.

"I said a giant rat-like thing is headed this way!" A young Chunin repeated.

"Is it a bijuu?"

"No, I think it has to do with those outsiders! Your orders?"

"Bring in the Dog-eared one! Ask him about it!"

**That's it so far! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! WE had a lot to do, especially over spring break! Please review! R&R! If you read it, Review it! And forgive US for the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the 2-month wait! WE had final reviews, then finals, then a busy first week of vacation! WE are sorry to have let you down! WE will make it up to you eventually, but for now, on to the next chapter!**

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

**Chapter 10**

Kagome skidded her bike to a stop in front of a gourmet restaurant. She could never afford those back home, and Inuyasha would have made a pig demon of himself anyway. But this was affordable, and Inuyasha had been fetched by a ninja for a task five minutes ago.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome said to the little demon in the bike's basket, "If I take you in here, will you promise to behave?"

"YES!"

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

"Impossible, a Giant rat demon? Here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"From your reaction I can assume that I was right. It _is_ from your land." Tsunade calmly responded, "I can't say I know how it got here, but it's heading for the village. I need you and Cell 7 to take it down!"

"Why do I need those runts to help me!?" Inuyasha retorted, he could easily handle the demon.

"Because I'll need them to observe and file report afterwards."

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Kagome sat down next to Miroku, whom she had spotted with his nose buried in some book.

"Researching their culture?" She inquired. Miroku didn't answer. Kagome spotted a shopping bag at his feet and looked at the contents. It was two books labeled "Icha Icha Violence" and "Icha Icha Tactics". She opened the latter, and read an excerpt, immediately enraged.

"Can I see that?" Shippo asked.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, stuffing the book back in the bag. She would tell Sango about this later. Slapping the perverted monk was _her_ job.

"Your friend got snared by those dumb books too, I see." Said a pony-tailed teenager at the table next to them, sitting with an obese boy and blond girl (obviously Cell 10), "Kakashi sensei reads them, too, poor bastard."

_That silver-haired ninja reads this trash!? _"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru, and this is Chouji and Ino. We saw you earlier after you attacked a good buddy of ours."

After Kagome figured out what he meant, "Oh. Sorry, you see…"

"No need," said Ino, "Hokage-sama explained. It was better than what _we _thought. We thought you were Akatsuki.:"

"What""

"I'll explain…"

Meanwhile, North of Konoha…

"What is THAT!" Sakura screamed.

It was a gigantic red rodent, 25 feet tall with sharp fangs and 4 eyes.

"A common rat Demon from my land. It just doesn't add up, though. They aren't very good swimmers, and it couldn't stow away on the boat, how did it get here?" Inuyasha called back, unsheathing his tetsaiga, "Stand back, WINDSCAR!"

The demon was gon in an instant, not even leaving a carcass. But Inuyasha saw something that made his insides squirm.

"No…"

He saw a poison Insect flying away.

**DUN DUN DUN! What now? What will Narraku do now that Inuyasha is onto him? What will Sango do when she finds out what Miroku is reading? Is anybody reading this? Review! R&R Review review review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WE give you… Chapter 11! Let's skip the formalities and get on with it.**

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

**Chapter 11**

"Mawwaho?" Miroku exclaimed behind his swollen face. The combined efforts of Kagome and Sango made him look like a demon himself, if not a comical one. Taking note, Kakashi decided not to read around them.

"Yeah, Narraku, I saw one of his poison insects flying away after I killed the rat demon. There was no mistaking it."

He had explained Narraku to the Naruto gang as soon as they returned.

"So, if he's as bad as you say, why is he here?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Probably for the jewel shards those twins had." Kagome answered, "Speaking of which, have you found them?"

"Yes, but they escaped out of the village. They are now D-Class missing nin, but they dropped these." Kiba said, holding out 2 jewel shards.

"Thanks, but there was 1 more." Kagome said.

"Sorry, but we were trying to get THEM!" Shino responded irritably, yet quietly.

"Anyway, what should we do about this Narraku guy?" Naruto asked.

"We find the jewel shards and leave." Inuyasha said, "He should follow with no more jewel shards here." Strangely enough, everyone agreed with his logic.

"Then that will be your mission." Tsunade concluded, "Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai's team will assist you in your search for these missing-nin, and nipping this problem at the bud."

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

Outside the gates of Konoha

"Finally, an S-class mission!" Lee, Naruto and Kiba screamed together.

"Do we have to leave _now_?" Shippo complained.

"Yes, and please don't complain two much freaky fox." Said Sai, attempting to be polite.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to fall hard, "Sorry Inuyasha, force of habit."

"Well break out of it!" Inuyasha retorted

"So, where are we going?" Sango asked.

"The twins were last spotted in Suna, so we will go meet the kazekage about it." Kakashi stated.

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto replied.

"Who elses?"

"Does every village have a kage?" Shippo asked.

Kakashi then went on to explain about the 5 great shinobi nations, making for an interesting conversation, broken only by various "Are we there yet?"s.

**That's chapter 11! R&R. If you read it, review it! **


End file.
